


Brightmoon Academy: A School for the Gifted

by MidnightShadowWolf



Series: She-ra fics [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightShadowWolf/pseuds/MidnightShadowWolf
Summary: A She-ra Highschool AU
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Perfuma (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Frosta/Glimmer (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: She-ra fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012266
Kudos: 13





	Brightmoon Academy: A School for the Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm super sorry about the lack of updates on my other fanfictions, I'm struggling rn and it's really hard to write fanfiction :/

CATRADORA AU

(ADORA’S POV)  
Adora turned her car down the familiar road to her school, passing the sign that had the large name emblazoned upon it loudly in yellow letters: Brightmoon Academy: A School for the Gifted. Adora rolled her eyes every time she saw it; none of the people at the school were particularly smart, except for a choice few, called the “Elite” by Principal Hordak. She drove into the school’s old, slightly run-down parking lot and parked her Nissan. As she was getting out, she saw a black motorcycle pull up. The person on it was wearing a helmet, so she didn’t get to see who it was, though she managed to gather that it was a girl, because of her slight frame. Adora shook her head and had to focus on where she was going because she almost ran into a pole. Sighing, she walked inside. She sat down at her usual seat beside her best friend, Glimmer. She and their other friend, Bow, had 4th period together today. 

Glimmer hissed, “Adora! Where have you been, it’s almost time for class to start!”, and probably would have said more, but was halted because the bell rang. The teacher, Mrs. Netossa, rapped a ruler on her desk to get their attention. Adora had always liked Mrs. Netossa. She was no-nonsense, but she wasn’t all that strict, either. “Attention, class. We have a new student in our class today! Her name is Catrina. Catrina, if you would step forward?” she said briskly. Adora centered her gaze on the doorway. Through it stepped a girl of about 16, with long, tousled brown hair. Her back was turned to Adora, though, so she didn’t see her face. The girl stiffened and made a low growling noise in her throat.

“Don’t call me Catrina,” she hissed. Adora’s face twitched. Her voice sounded. . .familiar, somehow. The girl took a deep breath and slowly her body relaxed, then she said, much more calmly, “No one calls me that. Just call me Catra.”

She then proceeded to turn around, and Adora’s blood went cold. In front of her was standing her best friend from when she was a little girl. The last time she had seen Catra was in the third grade, when her mother, then the principal of her school, had taken her away after she retired. They hadn’t parted on the best of terms, however, for when Adora had told her she was going away, Catra had started screaming and crying, and kicked her, saying that she was supposed to be her friend. When Adora had replied that she was, Catra said in a little quiet voice that broke Adora’s 8-year-old heart, “Then why are you leaving?” And when Adora had tried to explain, she had received an elbow to the gut for her efforts. Adora knew, then that Catra hadn’t been expecting her, either, when her face blanched as she turned and locked eyes with Adora. She paused for nary a moment, then her signature smirk that had plagued Adora’s thoughts for so many years was plastered on her face again. She walked over and took the only remaining seat: the one directly in front of Adora. Adora felt her heart doing somersaults in her chest as she stared at her former friend’s fluffy brown hair. She wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers through that hair, then wanted to slap herself. Why would she run her fingers through Catra’s hair? It made no sense. It wasn’t as though she felt like that towards Catra. She might have been a lesbian, but it wasn’t as though the thought of Catra had plagued her for years, and years, and years on end. Adora was so busy denying the fact that she had feelings for Catra, that when she turned around, perhaps feeling Adora’s eyes on her, she jumped and felt butterflies in her stomach. Her heterochronic eyes seemed to dance with both malice and anticipation (for what, she did not know). She gulped audibly, making the other girl’s smile widen slightly. Catra turned just a slight bit more and leaned ever so slightly closer. Adora unconsciously leaned in to hear what she was going to say. Catra’s smirk widened, then she said in a raspy whisper, “Hey, Adora.”

No matter how much Adora tried to convince herself she didn’t have feelings for Catra, she couldn’t believe how much she’d missed hearing those simple two words. And not just from some random friend, but from Catra. Adora then realised exactly how close to Catra she was. Less than ten inches, to be precise. Adora’s eyes widened. Catra’s did the same for an instant, then narrowed. She ran her gaze up and down Adora’s frame, smirk widening as she did so. Adora felt her cheeks heat up and backed away almost immediately, refusing to look at Catra. Catra slowly turned back around, but not before she gave Adora one last smirk. She sighed. This was going to be a very awkward day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, cause idk when the next update will be :/ i'm really sorry y'all the stress is getting to me tho


End file.
